


A Different Type of Dragon Witch

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is the Dragon Witch, Dragons, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil ends up in a country he doesn't recognise at all after the witch he had been learning from poisons him. When Dragon's start to join him for safety from something he never realises the rumours twist as they reach closer to the Castle until a band of Knights come to find him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Kudos: 85





	A Different Type of Dragon Witch

Witchcraft was unique to every witch, but the more time Virgil contemplated it the more cautious he was over admitting that his own ways of magic and witchcraft were vastly different from those encountered on a daily basis.  
He worked by the energies and vibes he picked up, both from those around him and the herbs and crystals he used in spells. It was what made him wary of many people, because while he couldn’t always tell they were trying to be friendly he was always certain of when they weren’t being clear for their reasons. It meant he wasn’t well versed in the names of crystals, or even their generally accepted uses, but knew by heart how they best aided his magic. Herbs he studied carefully though, too much danger to be had from poisoning as the wise woman who’d trained him in magic had shown by poisoning him.  
That was the day Virgil moved away, the hut he lived in and everything in it being claimed into his magic at the same time as he vanished, entirely changing countries in the fever fighting the poisoning caused. His family had abandoned him when his magic appeared, leaving only their hut for him to live in, and now the last person he had trusted had harmed him, so waking as the fever broke to find himself in a unfamiliar forest was both comfort and frightening.  
Virgil didn’t seek out humans in the new land despite worrying over what to eat. He had books that could tell him edible from poisonous foods and thankfully a stream passed nearby that he could divert to the edge of his new glade. It might have been a lonely existence, but he felt safe in it.  
The safety wasn’t threatened when a few villagers encountered him, asking tentatively for spells, nor was it in danger as they left again, promising to not disturb him unless he was a threat. In fact the largest threat in the forests he encountered for many years were the dragons that lived there.  
Learning about magical creatures both fascinated and scared him, but the first one he encountered wasn’t threatening. The only energy he could get from it, even with it’s snapping and hissing, was pain and fear, so instead of reaching for one of his knives, he reached for one of his calming crystals and some cured meat from a wild boar.  
That dragon was only about the size of a fallow deer, and never left the clearing after being fed, curling instead around the crystal, nosing at it, and at Virgil’s side. He had huffed and smiled “Okay, little one, you can stay with me.”  
That was only the first dragon to arrive and all the witch could say was that his family would grow as long as they needed him. None of the dragons really had hoards however as everyone told tales of, but they all claimed one of his magical or otherwise items while meeting him. He always thought of them as comfort hoards for his dragons, items that helped them fight whatever scared them enough to find him and just accepted that whatever gift he was compelled to chose while getting their first meal would become that dragons afterwards.  
His largest dragon was only about the size of his bed, but claimed the smallest hoard of a single silver coin, that would always be under their chin wherever they lay down. His smallest dragon was slightly larger than a weasel and had claimed a basket as her hoard, though she always would hide in the hood of Virgil’s cloak if he was working outside on more anxious or stressful days.In all Virgil ended up with 17 dragons living with him before he was threatened again.  
The villagers had originally been weary as the wild creatures started living with their witch neighbour, but put their concerns aside. Regardless of how low their concerns were however, talk of a witch caring for dragons became rumour of a dragon whisperer to a town over and as it spread further it grew more threatening, until in the capital of the kingdom the rumour was about a village on the borders hosting a witch creating a dragon army, waiting to take the kingdom over.  
What happened with the rumours was no concern of Virgil’s however, he had dragons to look after, equinoxes and solstices to honour and spells for the villagers and himself to make. As long as he was left undisturbed to live and grow among the trees he would be fine.  
“Finally! The home of the Mighty Dragon Witch!” The proclamation being called out was the first sign to Virgil that something was wrong, as well as his lovely dragons all flocking to his sides, the smallest in his hood being joined by two feline sized ones clinging to his shoulders while he walked out of the hut.   
“Well, I guess that is one way to address me. Most people ask for names however since it’s more polite.” He remarked, glancing around at the 5 knights around his home, four of them with dragon tails pinning their arms to their sides, swords dropped to the floor.  
The only one still free still looked ready to fight though he hadn’t drawn his weapon yet, instead looking between something at his feet and the dragon closest to him. “I could have sworn there’d be more hoards, but look, barely even a silver coin to be found.” He declared, picking up the item, only for Virgil to take it back straight away.   
“That’s actually Sercambi’s, and since he’s currently protecting me from swords, you’re not taking his comfort hoard. What even are you doing here anyway?” Virgil snapped, glancing around so he could collect the other abandoned comfort hoards with only a little difficulty because of the dragons on his shoulders and their wings.  
The knight blinked, hand twitching towards his sword too now. “You are amassing a dragon army to take over the kingdom, Witch. Did you think none of us would stop you?” He challenged instead.  
“And yet you decided not to pull your sword after the others were disarmed and trapped so easily?” Virgil countered,managing to bite back his snickers, before shrugging, “And seriously, calling someone names when you’ve invaded their home is just rude. What’s your name, and where the hell did you hear that rubbish about this collection of anxious friends being an army?”  
“Sir Roman, and everyone in Saxmundham has heard tell of your schemes.” The declaration finally had Virgil snorting.  
“Princey then since you have such an inflated sense of your importance, and my power too it seems.” He remarked, “I literally am just here to calm these guys down from something that’s scaring them here. Stop panicking, ruling a country involves interacting with people far too much for me to do so, just ask the villagers, or better yet, send your sword happy idiots to do that so I can get a couple of these guys back to their comfort hoards.”  
The knight scowled for a moment. “Why should I trust you at all? This could all be a ruse, a deception to capture or kill me.”  
Virgil thought for a moment, before looking at the sticks nearby. “Throw that branch in the air.” He suggested, knowing only some show would either get the other to admit he was overpowered and leave, or admit he wasn’t in harms way.   
As soon as the stick had been thrown the knight for the first time saw the head of the smallest dragon as its fire burnt the stick while it was high enough to not harm a thing. “If the dragons wanted to harm you, or were scared, the trees would have been burning before one of you left them. I would focus your anger at whatever scares the dragons into my family, instead of a witches cottage who calms them down.”  
For the first time it seemed as if Sir Roman had heard and actually listened to him. “What are comfort hoards? Actually what is your name, dragon whisperer?” He muttered, voice soft enough Virgil could only just hear it.  
“I’m Virgil, from the kingdom of Moidart though my magic brought me here while poisoned and fevered. A comfort hoard is the item each dragon has claimed and will protect as their own. Now are you sending these guys to talk to the villagers or just go home or not, cause I’m sure my family would prefer to let them go.”  
Roman nodded after a moment. “Gentlemen, go and relate was has happened here to the kingdom, and take records of the villagers reports of their witch with you as well. There will be no more fighting here today, but I shall stay longer as there are more questions to ask.” He instructed, turning between the men and dragons either side of him, as the dragons unwound their tails to release the men.  
“Sir, are you sure you can trust such a person?” One of the men asked though they’d remained silent out of respect for their leaders command until then.  
“I would prefer to trust than to believe someone who has harmed none of us is going to change tactic so quickly as you think.” Roman insisted, “Now take note of this event and report it to Lord Logan so it can be recorded especially the suspicions of danger chasing the dragons here from the East.”  
Virgil just snorted as he watched the four men leave and stretched his shoulders as the two dragons flew off them. “Are you always that pompous then, or is it just when you’re putting on a show for the rest of the knights?” He quipped, taking the comfort items in his arms around to their dragons.


End file.
